


[Fanmix]  Malec Forever

by Echele78



Series: Music is My Inspiration [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Inspired by Music, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Songs that make me think of Magnus, Alec or Malec together at specific moments throughout the series.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Music is My Inspiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	[Fanmix]  Malec Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For my SH Bingo Square: Free Space
> 
> Click the song title for the lyric video on YouTube or listen [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YUDcs9TFHy8BYNWpM1EWs?si=fbd81ed39f7b41fd) on Spotify.

**[**Just the Two of Us**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ7kR99D1B4) \- Grover Washington Jr feat. Bill Withers**

(Malec - Series)

_"To Us"_

∞

****[The Search is Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umNz8cBVBUk)** \- Survivor**

(Magnus - 1x06)

_"You've unlocked something in me"_

∞

**[Can't Get You Outta My Head ****](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBHqX3zD1oQ) **\- Kylie Minogue****

****

****

(Alec - 1x08)

_“Magnus Bane??? To come here? To the Institute? Magnus is, um...quite magical.”_

∞

**[Levitating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHuBW3qKm9g) \- Dua Lipa**

(Magnus - 1x12)

_"I know you feel what I feel, Alec."_

∞

**[**Talk**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjL_-OFbk8I) \- Khalid**

(Malec - 2x01)

_“Magnus, I’m not good at apologies, but I’m...I’m sorry.”_

_“When things get crazy, don’t push me away."_

∞

**[**Kiss You All Over**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhJvgPJvvnQ) \- Exile**

(Alec - 2x07)

_“I just thought that, you know, that we could, take the next step.”_

∞

**[**If I Can't Have You**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6_9CF1ucoI) \- Shawn Mendes**

(Malec - 2x20)

_“Ever since our fights, I can’t think straight”_

_“I can’t do anything without thinking of you”_

∞

**[**I Don't Care**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgJa1DUBRHU) \- Ed Sheeran**

(Alec - 3x02)

_“Just because you’re the only Shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”_

∞

**[**Best of My Love**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kGDyS16ulQ) \- The Emotions**

(Magnus - 3x03)

_“Clearly it’s important to you, ergo, it’s important to me.”_

∞

**[**Nobody's Love**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnA4O5_qj2I) \- Maroon 5**

(Alec - 3x16)

_“Well for me it’s only one...Magnus.”_

∞

**[**Someone You Loved**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1yVCeXYya4) \- Lewis Capaldi**

(Magnus - 3x19)

_“Alec is different. Losing him...it’s breaking me.”_

∞

**[**At Last**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) \- Etta James**

(Malec - 3x22)

_“I am and will always be, your loving husband.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to listen to one or two or all of these, Thanks!, I hope you enjoyed them.  
>   
> A couple of these songs even inspired fics. Those can be found on these links if you are so inclined:  
>   
> [The Search is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172325)  
>   
> [At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844884)  
>   
> If any of these links don't work, let me know. Thanks and stay safe out there! <3


End file.
